Second Chances
by FallenxEternityx
Summary: She believed every lie and every apology Roxas told her. Even when the truth was right in front of her, she would still believe Roxas's lies. Why? Because Namine Strife was a very gullible person,
1. Starting Point

Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this again, but here it is. The re-edited version of Second Chances (again -_-) but now called Love the Way You Lie. Like the song from Skylar Grey. I realized I like to write stories to go along with my mood or with a song that really speaks to me. And with the way Second Chances was going, I felt like it need ANOTHER change.

So I guess it'll be like a song fic, but not exactly. And I'm not changing anything that I've written, but I definitely will describe the outfits a lot less. It's not only boring and has nothing to do with the story, but its hard to describe everything. But important outfits, like prom, will be described.

But the song won't start until a few chapters from now. So until then, it is just a normal story.

That's it, so enjoy. :D I know it'll be better now.

Oh and here are the ages of all of the characters:

16: Namine, Kairi, Olette, Xion,

17:Roxas, Sora, Hayner, Demyx

18: Riku, Rinoa, Larxene

19: Squall, Axel, **S**eifer,

35- Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie

36- Cloud, Zack, Vincent

So enjoy :D And tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: Starting a New Life

I frowned and blew some hair out of my face as I looked at the next box I would have to unpack. My family had just moved from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town. I had to admit, I wasn't too happy about the move. I had a great life there. I was popular at my high school, even though I was so shy.

I threw my now empty bag aside, picking up my last bag to unpack. My parents said this would be fun, but it was no fun at all.

Halfway through unpacking, I got agitated. It seemed like this bag would just never be empty! So I threw it aside and fell on my bed. I smiled at the warmth.

"CANNONBALL!" I heard someone scream. My eyes widened, I had to get up before he-

And then, as always, I felt someone fall on top of me, his elbow stabbing into my back. I swear there are like a thousand of bruises on my back because of him. **He **was my second older brother, Demyx, but it was just by one year. He's seventeen but he acts like he is eight.

"Demyx! Get off of me!" I screamed, which he did while laughing. I rubbed the now sore spot on my back. He then looked around the mess that was my room, "You look like you're doing a great job."

I tried to think of a smart comeback, but all I could say was, "I'm not done yet." He smiled at me, "Then I'll help." And before I could even react, he grabbed the bag I had previously thrown on the floor and dumped all of the contents on my bed.

My jaw dropped at the mess. Demyx clapped his hands together, "And my work here is done!" Then he grabbed the mess he made on my bed and just threw it to the floor! With the bed empty, he threw himself on it and grinned so stupidly at me.

I paid no attention, seeing all of the clothes on my floor. I had no idea I had so many. Great, now I had to put all of this away by myself, knowing Demyx wouldn't help me at all. But thankfully, my eldest brother, Squall walked in. He looked around my room, shaking his head with disappointment. "Namine…"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't blame me, this was all Demyx's fault." I exclaimed, pointing to my evil brother. Of course, he was making that 'I'm-an-angel' face. I just wanted to slap him so badly.

With all the noise we were making, my parents walked in. Cloud and Tifa Strife. All of us knew a lot of people spoke badly about them, despite them both being pretty famous. My father was a news reporter and my mother was a model and owned her own fashion line. My parents were the only reason I was so popular in my old school. People just wanted to use me.

Any way, because my mother gave birth to Squall when she was only sixteen, a lot of people thought of her as a slut. And my father was considered to be a 'bad influence'. Now most people are only nice to them because they're so rich. When I hear what people say about the Strife family, I just want to punch them.

I especially hate when people say I'll end up the exact same way.

"Namine, dear, I asked you to clean your room, not make it messy." My mother said. I sighed, "Mom! I was, but then Demyx came and ruined everything. Make him clean it up."

Demyx jumped off my bed and almost slipped on a pile of clothes. I wish he did. "No mom, don't listen to her! I just came in the room and saw this huge mess." My mouth formed a little o. No way was I going to let him get away with this. I stomped up to him and glared, trying to be fierce. It was kind of hard because he was taller than me.

"Oh great." Squall sighed, "I'm out of here." My father looked at him with curiosity. And where would you be going?" He looked at us, but we all already knew. Squall's girlfriend, Rinoa, lived in Twilight Town. Squall gave a tiny smile, which was so rare for him. It was all thanks to Rinoa, she was making him so much nicer.

I watched him leave, wishing I could too. I never been to Twilight Town and I always here so many people saying it's beautiful, especially at the sunset. I wanted to be out everywhere on the first day, but then I found out I'd be stuck here all day.

Demyx and my father went out to buy some more furniture for our house, so it was just me and my mother.

"Namine?"

I looked up at her, "Yeah mom?"

"Do you remember who moved to Twilight Town before?"

A certain redhead came to mind, but I decided to act dumb, "No, who? She must've slipped my mind." I said as I folded a shirt I never even knew I had.

"I never said the person was a girl." She pointed out. I looked up, realizing my slip up. "Yeah, you're right. I do remember." I admitted.

Kairi Valentine. My once best friend. It was strange, we went from being inseparable to being split apart. She had moved from Radiant Garden, our hometown to Twilight Town. We always wrote letters to each other every day, until she just stopped. I waited a week for her reply, but she still never sent me a letter. So I sent another one, and then another one.

Then finally, I got a response. But it broke my heart.

She wrote that she had better friends and didn't need me anymore. She also said stop writing to her because I was just annoying her. She was ashamed to have me as her best friend, and the only reason she became friends with me in the first place was because I was so famous.

That letter broke me apart.

And to this day, I never threw it out. I still have it, but I can't even look at it without breaking into tears. I never fully understood the reason, but I knew she wouldn't respond to my letters. Because of her, I never could make friends. I would let people in, and let them call themselves my friends, but I would never want to get to close to them.

There was one thing I hated, and that was being alone. And she left me alone.

Kairi…

I realized my mother was staring at me. Had she said something to me.

"Namine, honey. It kills me to see you like that. Maybe you two could make up. You are going to the same school after all." I squeaked, my mother look at me weirdly, "What? Mom! I don't want to see her!"

She merely shrugged, "Sorry honey, I already signed all the papers. You have to go to this school. But don't worry, Demyx will be there. You won't be alone."

But that wasn't what I was afraid of. I was afraid of seeing Kairi. I was afraid of all the emotions I had been keeping locked inside would come out.

The next thing I knew, my mother was hugging me and stroking my hair. "Honey, why don't you go outside? You need fresh air. Besides, drawing always calmed you down. There has to be something interesting enough for you to draw!" She clapped her hand and smiled widely.

She was trying so hard to make me happy, to make me love this town. And I couldn't stand to see her upset. I sighed. If I was going to be living here, I might as well have tried to enjoy it. So I found my sketchbook and pencils and left my house.

I saw some kids in a funny looking uniform and some with just regular clothes, so I figured school must have ended. A part of me was hoping it wouldn't be those moments where I just happen to bump into Kairi. As I walked around, I realized this place and Radiant garden were kind of the same. Except in Radiant Garden, everyone knew each other. And it was cleaner.

And as I looked straight ahead, I realized this place was a lot more violent too.

I saw a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing camo pants and a tall guy wearing a beanie. The tall guy was beating up the other guy with a dark blue stick. I saw a chubby boy and a girl with brunette hair tied in two braids nearby and decided to ask them what was going on.

The chubby boy looked at me in shock, "You don't know what Struggle is? Hey wait, are you knew in this town? I don't think I've seen you around before."

I smiled nervously and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, "Uh, yeah."

"Cool." He said, "My name is Pence. What about yours?"

"It's nice to meet you Pence. My name is Namine" I replied. In my head, I was hoping they wouldn't recognize me as 'the daughter of the famous Strife family'.

"I'm Olette." The girl said, "That's our friend Hayner in the arena. The other guy's name is Seifer. He's bad news, so I wouldn't mess with him." She said pointing to him. I breathed a sigh of relief, they didn't know it was me.

I watched the boys fight, finding it stupid and pointless. What kind of game was this? If this was the only main event in this town, maybe I won't like it here after all.

"You know," Olette started, 'Namine, you look kind of familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Uh oh, that was definitely my cue to leave, "We've never met before, so that's impossible," I said calmly, adding a laugh to sound casual, "Well, I should go. It was nice to meet you both." And before they could say anything else, I hurried off.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D:D;D;D:D:D:D:D:D:D

I was so happy I had a pair of sunglasses with me. I put them on to cover my face, and they worked because no one even looked at me.

I didn't want this to be like my old school. I just wanted to fit in as a normal kid. I was tired of being the rich and famous Namine, who people only became friends with to be popular or try and use me for money.

I was in front of this amazingly tall tower. I wondered where I was, only seeing a sign that said 'Station Heights'. I wanted to go to the top of this tower. Maybe I could see the whole town from up there.

And even more importantly, I would be away from people. I could be invisible for once in my life.

When I had finally reached the top, after climbing all those staircases, I looked at the sight in front of me.

Sunset.

I took off my sunglasses to get a better view. It was like it was radiating. I outstretched my arm, feeling like I could just touch it. There were no beautiful sights like this. Or maybe there were just no extremely tall towers to get such a good view.

I sat down on the railing and began to draw, with a huge smile on my face.

Maybe this move won't be so bad after all.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D:D;D;D:D:D:D:D:D:D

*Olette's POV*

I watched Namine walk away, wondering why she was such in a hurry to leave. "Pence, you noticed it too, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that girl definitely looked familiar. But this is her first time here. How could we have ever seen her before?"

I shrugged, "You're right. Maybe it's nothing. I'm going to go home. Tell Hayner I said bye." He nodded, so I made my way home.

When I opened the door, the television was on, on the news. My parents probably forgot to turn it off or something. But just as I reached for the remote, I saw the world's hottest new reporter, Cloud Strife. Every girl fawned over him, and all the guys drooled over his beautiful wife, Tifa.

I decided to listen, "So Cloud," the guy next to him said, "are you happy you moved to Twilight Town? How is your first day on the job?" Cloud chuckled, the sexiest thing I've ever heard, "Yes I am. Everything here is great and my family loves it here."

"That's great," the guy said, "And how are your kids taking it?" Cloud frowned a little, but then laughed, "I didn't realize I would be interviewed." The guy flushed with embarrassment, but Cloud continued, "My kids weren't too excited at first, but I want them to feel at home here. So I would appreciate it if the other kids would treat them like every other kid."

I stared in shock. Suddenly, it all made sense. That girl Pence and I met today. She was Namine Strife, the daughter of Cloud and Tifa Strife! I had talked to a celebrity! I yanked my phone and selected my friend's number. As swiftly as I could, I texted, 'Kai, I just met Namine Strife o_o'

In about two seconds, she responded, 'OMG! MEET ME BY THE CLOCK TOWER! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHINGGG! :O:O:O:O:O Btw Xion is coming with me :D

I smiled inwardly. For once, the attention wasn't on Kairi. I mean, I love her to death and she is my one of my best friends, but I'm getting tired of just being behind Kairi all the time. I needed days like this, where for once, I would be on top.

I shook off these feelings, wondering where they were coming from. I grinned widely as I left my house. I couldn't wait to tell them both.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D:D;D;D:D:D:D:D:D:D

End of chapter 1. This time, I'm going to try to update faster. And this time, I made it that Namine never met Olette or Xion, only Kairi. I feel like it'll be more fun to write her getting to know them more.

So that's all for now. Things are just beginning :D

Please review. It will really mean a lot if you do :D


	2. Inevitable reunion

And a huge thank you to 07 Your review meant a lot to me!

Oh yeah, I decided to add Vanitas and Aqua in the story. They'll be together. Vanitas will be eighteen and Aqua will also be eighteen.

That's about it, so enjoy

Chapter 2: Awkward moments

*Kairi's POV*

When I woke up, the first thing that popped in my mind was what Olette told me the other day. Namine was here. Namine. My once best friend. Olette made it a huge deal the famous and beautiful Namine Strife was here and was enrolled to go to our school. I played along, acting like I was so shocked and excited, but inside I was dreadful.

After I had moved from Radiant Garden and away from Namine, we had promised to write to each other. But then, I stopped writing to her. I realized that while I was writing to Namine, I didn't want any other friends. I was cold to people who tried to be nice to me, and I people began to see me as weird. I realized that Namine was the past, and that I would never see her again.

So between my best friend and what other people thought of me, I chose the people.

And sure I thought of Namine a lot, but I thought it didn't matter. I told myself I would never see her again.

But now, I know by some twist of fate I would see her. Whether it is in the hallways or a class we both have. Maybe I'll pass by her house without knowing, or I'll see her across the street. No matter where it would be, I knew I would see her.

And of all days, why on my birthday?

My brother came in just as I was about to start crying. "Hey little sis, happy birthday- hey, are you crying." Axel was never one to be too serious, but when it came to someone important to him, he could become downright scary.

I wiped my eyes and turned away. "No."

He sat next to me, "Come on Kai, I'm not stupid. I had to play the parent for how many years now? I think I could tell when my sister is crying." He was right, my mother died when we were kids, and my father was now almost never home. "Tell me what's wrong." He continued.

I couldn't lie to him, "It's about… Namine." Immediately, a smile lit up his face, "Oh yeah! I remember her. Her dad was pretty much interviewed yesterday on the news. I heard that they are going to your school." Then he frowned, "Hey, do you think she forgot about your little, err, letter incident."

"I doubt it. I must've really hurt her." When I wrote that letter, I felt a part of myself die.

"Hey," I started, "It's my birthday, how about you let me stay?" He began roaring with laughter, and then looked at me, and his laughter died down, "Oh, you're serious?" I groaned and pushed him out of my room.

Not only did I dread having to see Namine, but now I would have to put a fake smile for everyone. This day could not get any worse.

*Namine's POV*

When I woke up this morning, I felt really nervous about the new school. I really hoped I made quality friends this time, not the ones who just want a quick way to popularity. I shuddered, wondering who the popular crowd was, and who the leader of that crowd was. I didn't want to steal popularity from anyone. I didn't want any enemies.

Demyx walked in my room and looked at me. "It's your first day of school and you're going in your PJ's?" I looked at myself, realizing that I still wasn't dressed yet. I didn't even have my outfit planned. I couldn't believe Demyx was ready before I was, considering it took him almost an hour to style his hair to 'perfection'.

"Oh my God and school is going to start in an hour." I shrieked. I pushed Demyx out of my room and rushed off to the bathroom.

I looked in my mirror, making sure I was pleased with my appearance. I was wearing white jeans, and blue and crème striped off the shoulder top, and black wedges. I always wore heels because I was short. I had on black hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a wing on it, and a crystal bracelet. I looked through my bags and sunglasses, wondering which ones I should use.

Someone knocked on the door, "Are you decent?" The voice belonged to Demyx. I chuckled, "Yeah, I need help." Squall rushed in with a serious look on his face, he must've thought something happened to me.

"Which ones?"

"Are you kidding?" Squall groaned. But Demyx looked at my accessories and examined my outfit very carefully. "That Marc Jacobs bag and those purple Dior sunglasses." This is why I just loved Demyx. He always had the perfect fashion advice. Even now, he dressed elegantly but still with a simple look. He had on black vans, black jeans, a white T-shirt and a black vest.

Squall groaned again, "Could we just leave?" Grabbing my bag, I happily followed.

*Kairi's POV*

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my God, Kairi, you look amazing."

"Happy Birthday sexy."

"You should throw a birthday party."

I smiled at everyone who told me happy birthday. I would feel so happy if they actually remembered, but I figured they found out through Facebook or something.

"Hey there birthday girl." I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands. I smiled widely, already knowing who it was. "Wow, I can't believe you're seventeen. We're now the same age!" My boyfriend Sora grinned happily at me. I turned around and we kissed for several minutes.

"Who cares? We're in March. You'll be turning eighteen in June! Then you'll graduate before me and leave me here in this stupid school." I playfully pouted.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "True, but then you'll just have to wait a year and before you know it, you're in college. Then I'll get to see my baby every day." We kissed again, this time more passionate. He opened his mouth a little, allowing my tongue access.

But of course, the moment was ruined when the rest of our gang saw us. I saw my Sora's brothers, Roxas and Vanitas. Sora and Roxas were twins and Vanitas was a year older than them. I also saw their sister Xion, who was also my best friend, as well as my other best friend Olette. I also saw Hayner, Pence, Riku, Axel and his girlfriend, Larxene.

They all wished me happy birthday and when the bell rang, we went our separate ways.

I walked with Xion to my first class. "You look like you're ready for a party." She told me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I was wearing a sparkly blue tank top with matching flats and black ripped jeans. Axel went all out in choosing my jewelry for me, giving me a double heart onyx and silver studded necklace. He also gave me a black and a crystal bracelet, and then another black bracelet, and teardrop earrings. I had to look perfect for my birthday after all.

I laughed, "You all wouldn't happen to be planning a surprise party for me, would you?" She shook her head, but Xion was a horrible liar. Its okay though, I'll just act surprised.

With all this fun and excitement, I was able to push my earlier thoughts of Namine to the back of my mind. I didn't want this to be a depressing birthday.

*Namine's POV*

You know that awkward moment where all eyes are on you and you want to do something, but you don't want to make a fool of yourself?

Well, this was that moment.

Squall had dropped us off at our school. Of course he had to take the Infiniti G37 convertible, and drop us off right at the front of the school. So as soon as we stepped out, all eyes were on us. I shifted uncomfortably; I hated being the center of attention. I was too shy for this.

Demyx, however, was not.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "The Strife's are here!" He exclaimed loudly, making sure everyone could hear him. It only took a second before everyone came around us, asking for autographs and pictures. I nudged Demyx, "You dumbass! Look what you did!" He chuckled, grabbed my wrist and led me away.

"You have got to be used to that attention by now." I shrugged, "I just don't like it. You know how shy I am." As we were walking, I noticed I was just about to pass by my first class. "Demyx…" Understanding what I was trying to say, he pushed me in my class and walked on.

Of course, now all the eyes were on me. I hate Demyx so much right now.

"And you are?" The teacher, with the most boring voice, asked me without looking up. I took off my shades and shook my hair a little, making everyone gasp. The teacher looked up and immediately stood up, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea we would be having the famous Namine Strife join our class. Please, sit where you like."

I scanned the room, people who had an empty seat next to them straightened up, hoping I would sit next to them. But I wanted to find someone who didn't care that it was me. I mean, there had to be one right? I brightened when I saw 'him'.

I wasn't sure who he was, all I could see was his gravity defying chocolate spikes and his cerulean eyes. He looked at me once and then went back to doing whatever he was doing before. And even better, he sat all the way in the back.

So I sat next to him, he glanced at me smiled. I could he was a really friendly person. Don't ask, I just have this crazy ability to read people.

"Hey Namine" he greeted me, "I'm Sora."

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you Sora. Well, I guess you already know me." I laughed, great now it was awkward. Think of something, think of something!

"Let me see your schedule. I wonder if you have any classes with my friends." I handed my schedule over to him, he was so nice to me. I was so happy, he wanted to be friends for me, not my popularity.

'Let's see, you have gym next. My girlfriend is in that class, she has red hair. Trust me, she's super easy to spot. Then you have Anatomy and Physiology. Let's see, my brother and sister is in that class. Roxas has spiky blonde hair and Xion has short black hair. Also impossible to miss. Oh cool, you have lunch the same time as us. I could formally introduce you to my friend."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He looked at me, confused, 'What do you mean?" I shrugged_, "_Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, introducing me to your friends? No one has ever done that for me before."

"Well, I thought I would introduce you to people who don't want you for popularity. And besides, we pretty much rule this school, so we wouldn't be using you for popularity. And they're really nice. Plus you're new, I was just trying to be nice." He cast his eyes downward, and it made me feel like I just punched a cute little puppy.

"No, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm really happy you're doing this for me. I'm just not used to some much genuine kindness." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, his entire face lit up.

Ha handed me back my schedule, "My friend Olette is in your History class, I think Xion is there too. For your Spanish class, Roxas and my friend Riku is there. For your art class, Roxas is also there. And for your Trig class, Roxas, Olette, Xion and my girlfriend should be there.

I laughed, "Well what about you? Won't I see you in any other class except this one?" He shook his head, "Sadly, you won't see my sexy face anywhere else except lunch and here. I'm a senior, so I have senior classes and I get out earlier. My brother and Riku decided to be stupid and not take Spanish and their elective class earlier in their high school years."

"So why are you in English 6 instead of English 8?" He looked down, his face becoming pink. "Sora?"

"Ifaengsh" It all came out as a rush of words. I blinked, "huh?" He cleared his throat and his entire face became red. "I failed English last year. So now I have to take two English classes." If possible his entire face just became as red as a tomato.

I was biting lip, trying to hold back my laughter, but as soon as the bell rang, I just couldn't hold it anymore. I was roaring, and I knew people were staring at me, but no one dared to laugh at me.

"You failed English? Who fails English?" I said between laughter.

He narrowed his eyes, "Looks like you can walk by yourself to your next class."

My laughter died down, and by his frown, he was not kidding. I ran up to him, "No please? I'm new! You can't leave me here to dry. I'll get lost!" He smiled at me, ruffling my hair, which I immediately fixed. Namine Strife always had to look perfect; it was just a part of the job description.

"I was going to walk you to your next class anyway. I'm only messing with you, kid." I smiled as we began walking. Other than Kairi, this was the first time I had made a true friend. I knew nothing could bring me down for the rest of the day.

At least, that's what I thought.

As soon as we reached the gym, I waved goodbye to Sora and thanked him. With a huge smile, I entered the gym. He said his girlfriend had red hair and was impossible to miss. And he was right, she was impossible to miss. But oh my God, I never imagined it would've been 'her'.

The one who broke my heart with a single letter.

"Kairi?"

*Kairi's POV*

"Kairi?"

I heard someone call my name and smiled. It must've been someone else making sure to wish me a happy birthday. I mean, this is the only way they thought they could actually talk to me. After all, I was Kairi Valentine, the most popular girl in this girl.

I turned around and was not prepared for this surprising yet inevitable reunion. It was funny, even though I knew it was coming I still wasn't ready.

"Namine?"

;O;O:o:o:o:o:o:o:O;O;O;O;O;O;O;O;O;OI;O;O;O;O;O;;O;OO;;O;O;O;O;O;O;O;O;O;O;O

OMG! CATFIGHTTT! XDDDDDDDDDDD

And chapter two is finished! Don't worry, I'm already working on chapter three, but my living environment final is tomorrow! DX So I'll try to work on chapter three some more tonight.

Review please, I like feedback :D Pretty please? With pretty sprinkles on top? xD

Uhh, I think that's it. Isn't Sora such a nice boy? :D


	3. Wish

It's chapter 3! Oh my God, will Namine be more than happy to see Kairi? Or will she chew her out completely? Muahhah, find out!

So enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Wish

*Namine's POV*

Oh my God. I wish I knew Kairi went to this school! Then I would've never come here! I wonder if my parents knew. Maybe they didn't, after all, this is the closest school to our house.

But anyway, now Kairi and I have gym together? Of all classes, why gym?

"Namine, oh my God! It's so good to see you." I could see she was about to cry, but I didn't care. She was coming closer to me, holding her arms out. I quickly moved out of the way, and she looked at me confused.

"Nami, don't you remember me?"

I looked down, and then glared so coldly into her eyes, "Do I remember you? How could I forget? You shattered my heart with a single letter!" I exclaimed, so loudly that she flinched. Everyone began staring at us. I shifted on one foot, even though I was so angry, I still didn't like being the center of attention.

She looked at me and then closed her eyes, "Namine, I am really sorry about that. And I mean it. But come on, are you saying you haven't moved on and found better friends?" I shook my head, and to my surprise, she laughed, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that the great Namine Strife made no new friends?"

"You know what? Yes I did make new friends. I was friends with everyone in the school. You want to know why? Because who wouldn't want to be friends with, or at least talk to me? You were my only true friend! You didn't become friends with me for popularity or my money. You became friends with me for me! And that meant so much to me!

"So yes Kairi, I made no true friends after you left. All I had were those bitches who were just trying to use me. And then, to get such a hurtful letter from my best friend? That shattered me to a million pieces. Especially because of the reason! Kairi, it was because of that reason. And I thought about our friendship every day! I tried to figure out why you suddenly hated me.

"But you know what? Forget about all of that. I wonder, did you even think about me?" I took a deep breath, realizing I didn't once take one during my little 'speech'. I coughed a bit, I haven't ever talked that loud for such a long time. It made my throat hurt.

She shook my head so her bangs would cover her face. Her huge silence gave her answer away, but still she spoke, "…I've been busy." And then I broke down. I didn't care what people said about me. Namine Strife was a human, and all humans cried, and none of them were perfect.

Tears poured down my cheeks, dripping onto the gym floor. I just wanted to go home. I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up!

I turned away, unable to face Kairi anymore. But she yanked on my arm, forcing me to face her. "No Nami, please. You're right, I'm, like, the worst person. You should slap me in the face. Or punch me. Or whatever. Nami, I deserve it."

I saw tears in her eyes. I never liked seeing people cry, it made me want to cry. And even though I hated Kairi so much, I felt a pang in my heart for making her cry.

I yanked my arm back, "God that sounds so tempting right now. But no, I'm better than that. Punching you isn't going to fix anything Kairi, and besides, who punches someone on their birthday?"

Tears began to fall rapidly down her cheeks. I was shocked at myself. I didn't know I still remembered her birthday. That just came out of my mouth, I didn't even think about it. I wondered if she remembered mine, then inwardly chuckled. Of course not, why would she?

"Namine, I'm so sorry." She was shaking violently and little bit of her eyeliner began to smudge. This is why I wear waterproof make up. Then I began to wonder if my make up was smudging.

We sat next to each other against the wall. The teacher was afraid that if we played basketball, we would probably try to kill each other. So instead, she decided it would be better to seat us next to each other, but in a place where she could see us.

It was such a heavy silence. I kept shifting uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. And I knew people were watching us, making me even more nervous. I was twiddling my thumb. What could I say?

"Hey Namine?"

I looked at her, and I noticed she refused to look at me.

"Um, do you want to hang out with me and my friends after school? I think they are doing something for my birthday. It would be amazing if you came.

She flinched as I glared at her. Good. "I hate being near you right now, so what would make you think I would want to see you after school." I saw the hurt in her eyes, and regretted what I said. But it was out of anger, and honestly? She deserved it.

The bell rang and she pretty much ran to the door. I decided to wait a few seconds after she left. The last thing I wanted was to see her in the hallway.

The entire period I was just wishing she would shut up, but she never did. I really hope that Gym is the only class I have with her. But then I realized, she was Sora's girlfriend. Didn't Sora say she was in a few of my other classes? Dandy, just freaking dandy.

My anatomy class was on the third floor, so I went up the first staircase I saw, and to my surprise, it stopped at the second floor. I tried to keep it cool, but inside, I was panicking. Where was I? How do I get to the third floor? Was there even a third floor? Was my schedule printed wrong?

Oh. My. God.

I decided to go back to the first floor, think I would have better luck down there.

I began to notice the hallways were emptying, and I still didn't know where the third floor was. I heard someone yell and decided to follow the voice, hoping I could get help. But of course, with my horrible luck, I just got even more lost and decided to just make a random turn, I felt myself suddenly getting pinned to the wall.

*Xion's POV*

I walked into my anatomy class, two seconds before the late bell rang. I went to my desk and sat down, taking out my books. My brother was always late, so he not being here yet was no surprise.

Sora had texted me a little while ago that Namine Strife would be in this class. I got super excited. Namine was my fashion idol! She looked amazing in every article of clothing, and I knew she had her future job of modeling ahead of her. It made me wonder why she even came to school. Why would you need school to pose in clothes and stay skinny and beautiful?

He also told me not to treat her like everyone else, that she never had many real friends who didn't just want a free ticket to popularity. It made me feel bad for her. So I agreed, besides, the way Sora described her, she seemed really nice.

I looked at the door, wondering where she was. Then again, this was her first day. She should be here in about ten minutes.

But when those ten minutes passed and neither Namine nor Roxas were here, I began to get worried.

*Namine's POV*

"Oof!" I exclaimed as my back hit the wall. "And who are you?" I heard a seductive voice ask me. I looked at him. He had blonde hair that seemed to spike more to the right. His eyes were a cerulean blue, kind of like Sora's. I began to wonder, was this brother?

"Who do you think I am?" I retorted. Honestly, who didn't know me?

"Namine Strife? I heard you would be coming, but I never would've imagined those rumors were true. I'm Roxas Fair." He looked at me, waiting for a response. Was I supposed to be disgusted? Or was he some God in this school and I was supposed to faint?

I rolled my eyes, whoever this guy was, he was testing my patience. 'Listen, I don't know, or care for that matter, who you are. But I like my personal space and you're kind of ruining that for me. So if you don't mind…"

"Are you kidding? I'm Roxas Strife!"

I widened my eyes, "Oh my God. You're Roxas Strife? As in, the Roxas Strife? The world famous…" I saw his blank stare and realized my guesses were not even close, "yeah, I have no idea who you are."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? I rule this school, well my friends do to, but every girl knows me. I know every sexy girl in this school, so there is no way I could not know you." I rolled my eyes, my first impression of this guy?

He was so lame, and used even lamer clichés.

He leaned in closer, was he about to kiss me? I tried to lean back and avoid him, but I was up against the wall. I turned my head, suddenly finding the roof interesting. Roxas chuckled, cupping my chin and pressing his lips against mine.

Even though I hated this Roxas, but I had to admit, he was a good kisser. Andhe smelled really good. But I was frozen, why wasn't I pushing him away? Why don't I just step on him? I'm wearing heel's for Pete's sake! I put my hands on his chest, but he must've taken it the wrong way, pushing me deeper in the wall.

I opened my mouth to attempt a scream, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I felt him explore every inch of my mouth, and I had to say, I kind of enjoyed it. Then I mentally slapped myself. Namine! What are you doing? You don't just kiss random guys who pin you to a wall!

Even if that person is cute. And smells really good. And is a good kisser.

He separated from me, and looked at me with a smile. As soon as my senses returned to normal, I slapped him, and the sound echoed throughout the entire hallway. I was proud of myself for leaving a big, beautiful, glowing red mark on his cheek. But just then, I saw a guy who looked to be in his thirties turn the corner and see us. "Hey!" He boomed, coming our way.

"Oh shit," Roxas whispered, "Dean Sephiroth!"

I could tell why he was a dean. I was so scared, I was afraid I might throw up. He had long silver hair, and I was afraid he wrapped it around kids necks and suffocated them. I shuddered, if it was that scary just thinking about it, I wondered what it would be like in real life. I tried to imagine him suffocating Roxas, and Roxas had the big x's on his eyes like they did on cartoons. It made me chuckle.

When he was right in front of us, I decided to put my acting skills to the test. I put on a sweet, sugary smile, "Excuse me sir, but I can't find the third floor. I went up the stairs but I can't find it. Was my schedule printed wrong?"

He took my schedule and looked at it, "No, only two staircases lead to the third floor. Roxas, if you don't want to get another detention, then take this girl to the third floor." Roxas saluted, "Yes sir. That's my class anyway." I frowned, I had a class with this pervert? Just great.

We walked together in silence, I liked it that way. This guy was disgusting, who kisses a random girl? He doesn't even know me and he kissed me because I'm, as he said, sexy. I wonder if it was just because I was Namine Strife.

"So Namine," he started, "I don't regret kissing you. I do it all the time to other girls. But how about you and I go out sometime? I fell something more with you." It was the way he said, it made something in my brain click. I felt like there was something more he wanted.

"I'm a nice guy. Sure, I went out with a lot of girls here. But I treated them right and only gave them what they wanted." People always called me gullible, but I always denied it, even though deep down I knew it was true. So when Roxas said that, I immediately believed him.

I shook my head, trying to hide my blush, "I don't date guys I just meet."

He shrugged, "Fair enough. But come on, two of the most popular people in this school going out? That'll be something to talk about."

I sighed, "Listen, I have people talking about me every day. If you really want to go out with me, you should at least try and get to know me first. And I hope you're not just asking because I'm so famous."

"Whatever." He said, trying to sound uninterested. Something told me otherwise.

I was about to respond, but the next thing I knew, we were in front of the class. When we stepped in, all eyes were on us. I heard some of the stuff they were saying. Great, most of them thought we were already going out. Did they think of me as a whore? I cringed at the thought, I don't want rumors being spread about me on my first day.

I was told to sit next to a girl with short black hair and Roxas."I'm Xion." She said, "I'm his sister." She smiled. I playfully grinned and touched her shoulder, "I'm so sorry for you." She laughed as Roxas frowned, "Yeah, everyone is!" We were laughing as Roxas rolled his eyes.

My first impression of Xion: very nice and acts nothing like her brother. But then again, neither does Sora. Yeah, they told me Sora was their brother.

The bell rang and I went with them to lunch.

"You know, you don't have to do this." I said as they led me to where they sit in lunch. I was confused when we passed the lunch tables and were at the parking lot. I was about to ask, but I saw a group of people around a few cars, so I assumed that was their group of friends.

Uh oh. Why did that red hair seem so familiar?

Oh no.

"Not Kairi." I mumbled. Roxas looked at me, "Do you not like her?" I rolled my eyes, "It's complicated." He didn't ask anymore when we were really close to them.

You know that awkward moment where everyone is looking at you like you're some sort of alien?

Well this was that moment.

No one said anything. No one did anything. It. Was. So. Awkward.

I looked at Kairi, but she was just staring at me with her big blue beady eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, so I turned away. I didn't want their first impression of me to be a whiny crybaby.

"Namine!" I jumped, when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked and was happy to see Sora, finally! Someone who I actually talked to. "Hey Sora." I grinned.

"I'm going to introduce you to everyone you see here. That's Axel, he's Kairi's brother. That's Kairi, who is also my beautiful girlfriend. That's Xion and Roxas, my siblings." I wanted to say I knew them already, but I felt like it would be rude to cut him off, "And that's Larxene, Axel's on and off girlfriend."

Woah, when I saw that girl's glare, I felt like ice was stabbing right through me. It was so cold! This girl must really be mean and violent. She was glaring at Sora. I noticed him shiver a little, but otherwise seemed unaffected.

"Demyx is supposed to be here, but I guess he got lost."

"I know Demyx." I said quietly. "How?" The girl, Larxene asked me. I wondered how she knew him, but then again, considering she was Axel's girlfriend she had to know. After all, Demyx and Axel used to be best friends. "He's my, uh, brother." I mumbled. In that second, everyone burst out laughing, especially because he had just found us. Did Demyx not tell them about me? He probably just referred to me as 'my sister'.

The rest of the lunch period was fun. I got to meet Olette, Pence and Hayner. Sure, I couldn't become close with them because they were always going to Kairi, so I just stuck by Demyx. I could tell Kairi wanted to talk to me, but I made sure to ignore her. I almost made eye contact with her, but I had managed to turn away just in time.

The rest of the day was okay for me. I got to talk to Olette more. She's really nice, and its obvious to everyone that she has a crush on Hayner. But I didn't say anything, because I hardly knew her. I was supposed to meet a guy named Riku, but he didn't come in today.

When I went home, I couldn't stop thinking about Kairi's birthday celebration. I wondered if they were having fun. Demyx went, because he just loves parties. So do I, but I just couldn't be around Kairi. It hurt so much during lunch, and I wasn't even looking at her.

To be around her, pretending to be happy and trying, and probably failing, to have fun. I wouldn't be able to last. Thinking about her now made me depressed. Try to imagine me being at a party just for her.

I turned on my Ipod Touch and put it on shuffle. 'Airplanes' by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams began playing.

'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?'

I looked up.

"I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." I sang along. If I had a wish, it would be for everything between me and Kairi to go back to normal.

I just wanted my best friend back.

…

Okay that's it for chapter 3. Whew, this took a lot more time than expected. I know not much happened, but this is Namine's first day at school! Not much happened on my first day. So this was more about her feelings. Roxas is will be more persistent later.

And about Namine freaking about the whole staircase thing, that actually happened to me on the first day of my freshman year in high school. I went to the nearest staircase and freaked out when I saw that it didn't lead to the third floor xD In my school, there really are only two staircases that lead to the third floor.

So yeah, leave a review :D And if you have any questions, ask me :D I don't bite, well, sometimes xD


	4. Forgiveness

That's it. Enjoy! :D

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

*Kairi's POV*

I had stayed over at Olette's house the night before, and it had been a blast. We stayed up all night, went on oovoo and talked to Sora, then invited Hayner to our chat.

Hayner is our friend who Olette has a huge crush on. It's so obvious that he likes her too, but they're both so oblivious to each others feelings.

Then we asked Pence, Olette's brother, if he wanted to watch a movie with us. He had happily agreed, until he found out it was New Year's Eve. Then he promptly left, saying something like how he can't stand chick flicks. It was weird, because New Years Eve is not a chick flick, at least in my opinion.

When we woke up, we realized it was Friday, and we had school. I sighed, it was my birthday yesterday, and I was still so tired. School was the last place I wanted to be. Pence said he wasn't feeling good, so he was going to stay home.

When we were sure we were completely ready, we went outside, saying goodbye to Pence and their parents. Axel was waiting for us, leaning against his car. I smiled, feeling that today would be a good day.

*Namine's POV*

I woke up with a start. My alarm clock wouldn't stop beeping, no matter how many times I pressed the snooze button. So I did what anyone would do. I yanked it out of the outlet and threw it, making it crash into the wall.

I stood up on my bed, grinning at the clock's broken remains.

"Ouch. Was that really necessary?" I shrieked and fell off my bed when I heard this voice. I looked towards the voice, and I wasn't surprised to see Demyx. Even though he had his own room, he was always in mine. What a weird guy.

My father and mother walked in, my mother looking very angry. She wasn't the person you wanted to forcefully wake up. She would attack you like a lion. And with her hair standing up in every direction, she kind of looked like one too.

As if reading my mind, she glared at me. My father just looked at Demyx and rolled his eyes , "Demyx, stop annoying Namine." Demyx shook his head, "I can't, its way too fun." My father sighed and took my mother's hand and walked out, muttering something that sounded like, "I can't put up with this shit anymore."

Demyx and I burst out laughing and we plopped down on my bed. "I don't want to go." I sighed. He sighed too, "Me neither. Hey, want to cut?" I looked at him, "it's our second day Demyx, give it a break." But I wanted to so badly. Especially because of Kairi.

Kairi. That was the one face I didn't want to see again. I could ignore, but I felt like I had every single class with her, even though I only had like what, two?

Still, she had really hurt me, and now she acted like it was no big deal. I didn't want to forgive her, I just wanted to be mad at her. Doesn't that sound weird?

And then there was Roxas, who I was still so confused about. He seemed considerate about wanting to go out with me, but something told me he wanted more. I couldn't put my finger on it. Could he be one of those guys who just wanted sex? No way!

Considering how sweet Xion and Sora are, they couldn't be related to a Roxas if we were that disgusting. Could they? Could he really be one of those guys? It made me wonder.

I went down to the living room after I had gotten ready, and Squall, in his PJ's, said he was going to drive us to school with the roof of the car down, as in not covering us. I rolled my eyes, well that won't be embarrassing.

When we got to school, Demyx and I both jumped out of the car before Squall actually pulled up. Thankfully, instead of embarrassing us he just sped off.

People did stare though. I mean, come on. It's not every day two celebrity's jump out of a car matrix style. In fact, I thought I saw someone with a camera. Oh paparazzi.

Just like yesterday, people crowded around us. But I sprinted forward before they could actually swarm us. Demyx also followed me, but there was no way he could catch up to me. I used to be in track in my old school, so I was a tiny girl who could run fast.

When I went up to my English class, I was happy to see Sora. I laughed a little when I saw he was sleeping. I sat next to him, trying to wake him up. I kicked him, pinched him, elbowed him, punched his arm, and tickled his ear. His response to that last one freaked me out because he hugged my hand and called me Kairi.

Finally, I got him to wake up when I stabbed him with my pencil. He shot up, screaming, making the entire class stare at us. As usual, I shifted a little and looked down. Come on people, look away. LOOK AWAY!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they did. Sora glared at me, "What was that for?" I shrugged, "You were sleeping. The teacher looked like she wanted to hit you with that ruler." He sighed, and I saw the bags under his eyes. Now I felt bad or waking him up.

We sat in silence for the rest of the period. He seemed pale, like he hadn't slept at all. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. Too much partying from yesterday. I thought you would come. Demyx did." Uh oh. That's right, Kairi's birthday party! I should've known. It would obviously look weird if Demyx showed up but I didn't.

"Yeah. I was, but, uhh, you know… Kairi and I aren't even that close. Hehe." I laughed nervously, trying to convince him and drop the subject.

"Really? I thought you too became friends yesterday." Relentless bastard. I didn't reall y pay attention to what he said, only hearing the words though and friend, so I decided to bring up a little bit of the past. "Yeah, like a long time ago. Not so much anymore." He shot up, "You two knew each other?" I looked at him, surprised Kairi never told him.

"Yeah, well… I mean, ahh, its complicated?" Why, why, WHY did that come out as a question?

Sora raised an eyebrow, "You know, I could just ask Kai if you don't want to talk about it." Kai. I used to call her that. And she would call me Nami. I felt that ache again. The ache for my best friend.

"I really wouldn't know where to start." I muttered, more to myself than to him. The bell rang, but I just couldn't move. Sora sighed, getting up. "Well I may not know what happened, but I do know what it's like to get into an argument with a best friend. All I can say is, if you two really care about each other, you would get over whatever it is. Especially because your girls, and girlfriends get over everything. Of course, I'm a guy, so what would I know?"

He walked out, not bothering to wait for me. I was kind of thankful for that, because walking alone gave me a lot of time to think. He was right, all we really needed was to talk it out. Not ignore each other. And honestly, that could solve nothing. If anything, it just made things worse. I grinned, probably looking like a lunatic, but a completely motivated one.

*Kairi's POV*

Gym. Officially the worst period ever.

I knew I should talk to Namine. But the last talk we had turned out to be a nightmare. Why would I want that to happen again? And I had even apologized with all of my heart!

I wanted to skip, but I was too much of a good girl. And besides, they take the main attendance for the day during third period. I didn't a call home from school saying I was absent.

I walked in, trying to take really tiny steps, but I saw Namine wasn't there yet, so I decided to walk in, sighing with relief. Who knows, maybe she wasn't coming in today.

Hah! Who was I kidding? I could never be lucky like that. Because of course, there she was, walking in with all eyes on her. I looked around, that's how it was with me, but it seemed like less people watched my every move these days. Was this jealousy?

She saw me, and I suspected she would walk in the other direction, so I looked away. I didn't like watching my best friend ignore me. I saw someone sitting in front of me, so being polite, I looked up.

I can't tell you how shocked I was when I saw it was Namine.

She sighed, "Let's face it, we'll get nowhere ignoring each other. Want to be adults and talk this out?" She said with a laugh. I arched an eyebrow, wondering what brought this up. As if reading my mind, she explained, "I had a good talk with Sora before. He made me realize we're being stupid about this."

I love that guy so much. I swear I'm going to give him a thousand kisses when I see him. I sat up eagerly, not wanting to waste any time.

"Nami, I want you to know, I was so wrong for what I did, and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Namine, you have to believe me. I never felt sorrier about anything in my entire life."

I looked down, holding back any tears. I took Kairi's hands in mine, "Kairi- No, Kai! I forgive you. Sure, it hurt, but this rift between us, I can't take it anymore! Let's fix everything, okay?" I swear I never saw Kairi smile so wide. Tears brimmed her eyes and she tackled me with a huge hug.

"Oh my GOD! NAMI! I Love You!" People were staring, but I didn't care. I got my best friend back, and suddenly, everything seemed good again.

I cleared my throat when I got to my next class. Kairi and I just wouldn't stop talking. It was just endless minutes of talking, catching up, the gossip of this school, more about her friends. Honestly, most of the school news I didn't care about, but it was great to just be talking to her again. And I couldn't wait to talk to her later, if I didn't lose my voice by then.

"Hey, sexy."

I rolled my eyes, of course he had to show up now. "Hey Roxas." I forgot I had this class with him. Why couldn't I have run into Xion?

I turned to face him, "I thought about what you said. And I accept. We can go out. But I don't kiss on the first date, and you better not be one of those pigs who just want to get me in their bed."

He rolled his eyes, "I swear, I'm not that bed. I wouldn't want to get you in bed on the first date." I nodded, "Good." I noticed a little glint in his eyes, but decided to ignore it.

"So after school?" I sighed, "I don't know. I might hang out with Kairi." It felt good to say that. "I don't know. I'll give you an answer by lunch." He nodded, at least he wasn't pushy. Today was actually a really good day. I hope I didn't just jinx it.

*Kairi's POV*

I greeted Sora with a kiss.

"So Nami and I patched things up." I said with a smile. He grinned, "So she listened to me? That's great. I thought she wouldn't." I was shocked, so Sora really had said something to her. I looked at him, he cared so much to patch up a friendship that didn't even have anything to do with him.

"Sora, I love you." He smiled at me, "I love you too." He kissed me, holding my sides and bringing me closer. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. We parted, but stayed in our position, keeping our foreheads together.

"Hey, stop being so mushy!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw Roxas, Xion, and Namine approaching us. I saw a smile on Namine that I haven't seen in such a long time. I grabbed Sora's hand and sprinted to them. I made sure to hug Namine first, squeezing her extra tight! Xion looked between us, frowning.

"Sure, go on. I don't feel jealous at all." She said, smiling. I smiled, dragging her in on our hug. Then, an idea came to me. "Hey, now that Namine's with us, you, me, Nami, and Olette can be… you know! The four besties! Because, you know, we're four best friends."

Xion rolled her eyes, "Not only is that such a bad name because it's so lame, but Namine and I hardly know each other" She wrapped her arm around Namine's shoulder, "but that will change, right?"

Namine grinned widely, "Oh yeah!" When Olette came, we told her and she joined in on it. This was going to be so much fun!

*Roxas's POV*

Sora and I sat on the hood of Riku's car, watching the girls shriek and squeal about something I most likely didn't care about. "They're so ridiculous." Sora looked at me, "Really? I don't think so. I'm happy to see Kairi this excited about something. She wasn't even this excited about her birthday. And she's always excited about her birthday. Always."

Riku sat next to Sora, sipping his soda. "I like seeing Xion happy. Especially when she lives with two boneheads like you two." We both nodded, "Yeah."

"Wait what?"

Riku burst out laughing. "You guys are such dumbasses!" He roared. Sora and I grinned at each other and then together, we pushed him off his car, making him crash on the pavement. We knew he wasn't hurt, so we didn't worry.

"So," Sora began, "Namine huh?"

I arched an eyebrow, "What? Oh you mean her? Yeah what about her? Oh, is it because we have both the famous Namine and Demyx Strife in our group?" I'm so relieved I'm such a good liar.

"I hope you won't treat her like you treat every other girl. Like trash." I roll my eyes, "I don't treat them like trash, okay? I ask out the pretty ones, get them in bed, and then leave them. I don't get them pregnant and I give them what they want. It's the right thing dude."

Sora shoved me, "Dude, you're so shallow. So what do explain what Kairi and I have?" I shrugged, "That's the thing, I never met a girl who I could really connect too." Until I met Namine. "You have that with Kairi."

Sora smiled at her, "I do, don't I?" I rolled my eyes but turned to look at Namine. Namine was no different. It's just that she's famous and a lot sexier than any girl at this school. She looked at me and our eyes met. She smiled at me but turned back to Kairi.

Why did I feel so warm inside? I don't fall in love, so it can't be that. Could it be that it was really hot? It was April after all.

Yeah, it had to be the climate.

But to my surprise, it got hotter as Namine came up to me. "So?" I ask, patting the space next to me. She hopped up onto the car, sitting next to me. To be friendly, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kairi made plans that all of us, including the entire group, is going to your house. Maybe we could have our first date there." She added with a mischievous glint. I looked at her, why did I feel this way towards her? Sora said it, I'm a shallow guy.

I never care about how a girl may feel after I leave. I never care how badly I must hurt her. All I care is about my needs and what I want. That's how I've always been. So why are things so different with Namine?

I didn't like this change. I didn't feel like the cool Roxas everyone wanted to be or be with. I felt warm and mushy, like I actually cared about stuff.

Oh my God, I felt like Sora!

I let my hand brush against hers, making it seem like an accident. Oh my God, I was becoming romantic! But as I looked at Namine, smiling and laughing, a part of me felt like that wouldn't be a bad thing.

But that part was way too small.

And done! I'm almost done with chapter five so it should be up in a little bit. Yes. Chapter 5! :D

See? Roxas isn't all bad. He has a heart. A shallow, yet a little warm heart. But mainly shallow. What a jerk.

That's it for now. Please review and the chapter will be out a lot faster! I PROMISE! :D:D:D:D

And I'll give you cake! My sister just baked some. I helped


	5. So Gullible

So here's chapter five! Its funny how I wrote this one before I did chapter 4. I'm so weird xD But that's why I'm so loved! :D LOL xDDDDDDD

And special thanks to SK07. There now your name won't be deleted.

Okay, story time :D

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

Chapter 5: So Gullible

*Namine's POV*

I was humming to myself. It was a song that had been stuck in my head for days, but I just couldn't figure it out. I walked over to my mirror and checked my outfit, looking for any imperfections.

I was wearing grey jeans and a black loose fitted top that had the words YOUNG HEART surrounded by white wings. I put on a black bracelet on my left hand, a pair of silver dangly earrings, and a diamond necklace that looked like a panda. And for my shoes, I slipped on a pair of black studded leather thong sandals.

I was excited to see everyone, a feeling I haven't felt in a while. There was Kairi, Xion, Sora, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Riku.

And Roxas.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. I couldn't believe just thinking about him made me feel that way.

A day after he asked me out, he said that if our relationship goes any further, we should keep it a secret. He said it was for my own good, so none of the girls would pick on me. Roxas was so sweet, I began blushing without realizing it.

We were going to have our first date when we were all going his house, but then we canceled that when Demyx decided to be stupid and try to do a crazy somersault off of Axel's car. He broke his arm and had to go to the emergency room. I got so upset when I realized my so-called date with Roxas was canceled.

Demyx just has a caste around his arm, but considering how mad I was, I wish he broke more than his arm. Harsh right?

I heard a knock on my door, "Namine! I got a surprise for you." I heard Squall call out through the door. I grabbed my book and came out of my room, surprised to see Squall holding the car keys which to his first car, the G37 convertible from Infiniti.

"Who is that for?"

"You."

My jaw dropped. Mine? I don't even have my license. I had my permit, but Squall was still teaching me. Its funny he would give me that car because that was the one I had been practicing in.

Demyx pouted, "What about me? I deserve a car! And I'm older than her!"

Squall chuckled, "Says the one who thought it would be smart to do a somersault off of a car. Yeah, you definitely deserve a car."He said, rolling his eyes. He turned to me, "By the way, this is your really early birthday present, so don't ask for anything else." I nodded, jumping up and down in excitement. I got my own car! I couldn't wait until I turned eighteen. Then I would have my license and could drive the car all by myself!

"Namine?"

I could imagine it now. Kairi in the passenger, and Xion and Olette in the back. I would be driving, wearing fancy sunglasses. The roof would be down and my hair would be dancing in the wind. The radio would be blasted and everyone will stare at me in envy, not that they already don't. I would look fabulous.

"Namine!"

I broke out of my thoughts and turned to Squall, missing my dream already"What?"

"I said you could drive it. Today. To school."

My jaw dropped to the floor, but Demyx put his finger on my chin and raised it up, lust like in the cartoons. "You're kidding me! I get to drive! Oh my God, I can't wait for our friends to see!" I knew all the other students will too and say something, but I didn't care about them. Besides, they're probably always talking about me anyway.

I grabbed Demyx, accidently by his bad arm, and started jumping and dancing, ignoring his cries of pain and his pleas for help. Of course Squall didn't bother. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying Demyx's pain.

"No one is going to see it. You're driving to school and then I'm taking the car and coming back home." And then my dreams were crushed.

"What? But it's my car!" I complained.

"True, but you still have your permit."

I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't fight against that. Oh well, I thought to myself, at least I get to drive it. It's better than nothing. I had run downstairs and literally jumped in the driver's seat, because the roof was already open. This was the best present I had ever gotten.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

As excited as I was, I made sure to drive safely. I didn't want to give Squall a reason to take the car away. As I got out of the car, I felt a sudden ache. I wanted my car back. I ran my hand across the sleek black exterior before Squall drove away.

"My baby." I whispered, my voice cracking.

Demyx gave me an amused smile, "It's okay, Nams, you'll see her again." I knew he was trying to be funny. "I'm serious. It's like I just watched my baby being stolen from me!" I exclaimed, pinching his bad arm and walking away from him. I noticed the stares, but decided to ignore them. They weren't my friends, just people I could care less about.

I went up to my English class, happy to see Sora waving at me as soon as I entered. I half skipped over to him, earning a laugh from everybody.

"Hey," he whispered, "I saw you drive up in that car. I thought you were only sixteen."

"I am. But I have my permit. My older brother, Squall, was with me."

He grinned widely, "Well, I'm seventeen, so I'll be able to drive before you can"

I rolled my eyes, but then looked at him, "I can't wait until I'm seventeen. Then I won't be able to wait until I'm eighteen." He chuckled at that. "When are you turning seventeen?" I thought about it. My birthday was on May 23, and it was April 14. I frowned, my birthday seemed so far away.

I was about to respond, but the teacher glared in my direction, so I snapped my mouth shut. I decided to write it down on the corner of my paper. 'May 23'

He nodded, and it was silent after that. He seemed to be deep in thought. I hope it had nothing to do with my birthday. The bell rang, and he walked me to my class again. This time though, I was excited to Kairi.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Roxas's POV*

I was walking to my class, Hina close behind me. Hina was this girl I had gone out and broke up with. But she still thought we could still be together, so she just never stopped following me. I had to admit though, Hina was the one of the sexiest girls in this school, of course, now Namine seems to be challenging that. So when Hina came on to me, I would just go along with it.

A lot of people thought we were still dating anyway. As shallow as this sounds, I just let them. I didn't want people to see me single for a long period of time. A day or two? Fine. But a week? That's way too long to be without a girl. People will start talking, and I didn't want that.

"So Roxas is it true you're dating that new girl?"

I stopped walking and thought. I really did like Namine, but I wasn't sure if everybody considered her as the sexiest girl in school. Sure she was really famous, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I wanted to make our relationship public when I had her wrapped around my finger. Right now, she was strong, but when I can tell her what to do and have complete control, then I'll tell everyone. That way, if the time comes, I can be the one to break up with her, and not the other way around.

And sure, we hadn't even gone out yet, but we will soon, and when that happens, she'll definitely want to move things along and get more intimate. That's how it always is with me. I can make even the strongest girl crack, even if she disagrees with sex before marriage. Because that's just who Roxas Fair is.

"No. We're not even that close."

"Good," she said, "she thinks she's all that because she's just so super rich. I mean come on! Did you see the car she drove in? She's just an attention whore."

I rolled my eyes, "And you're not?" She shrugged and grinned evilly.

I didn't like her talking about Namine that way, but I decided to let it go.

"Well, here's your class." I said, as we arrived to the girl's gym. I saw Kairi talking to Namine and smiled, happy to know that they were friends again. They both looked so happy.

"Hey Roxas." I turned to her, already knowing what to expect. She planted her lips on mine, and I didn't do anything, letting Hina do all the work. I knew not to worry. I felt nothing towards this girl. Finally, she backed away from me, slightly frowning.

I backed away from her, and turned away, "Goodbye Hina."

"Goodbye Roxas." I could hear the seductiveness in her voice, but chose to ignore it. I froze when I felt arms around my neck. She leaned close to my ear, biting it a little. Her arms snaked their way up my shirt, her fingertips tracing my abs. "Do you want to come to my place after school?" One of her hand began to slowly make its way down to the waistline of my jeans.

"I have plans." I said simply, shrugging her off and walking away.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Namine's POV*

"That's Hina Lin." Kairi pointed to the girl who just walked in the gym. She and Roxas used to go out, but he broke up with her. She follows him around like a lost puppy. She's just a desperate whore." She said, rolling her eyes. I didn't like the fact that she was glaring at me. I also didn't want her around Roxas. Too bad I couldn't say anything about that.

I looked at Kairi, wanting to tell her of everything that might happen between myself and Roxas. But I had made a promise, and I had no intention of breaking it. I looked back at Hina.

"She's really pretty." I whispered. No wonder Roxas went out with her. How would I be able to compete with someone like that?

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

The day flew by, mostly because I kept thinking about Roxas. I always sat next to him when I saw him and we had a blast, without attracting attention of course.

And both him and Riku was in my Spanish class. But that teacher makes us sit in alphabetical order. It was depressing because it made me so far away from Roxas. But at least I was somewhat close to Riku, since his last name was Tribal. I got to talk to Riku a lot, and he's actually really nice.

And then, I was in art class, which was probably my favorite class, even though it wasn't my last period class. I was next to Roxas, as usual. But this wasn't like middle school art classes. This teacher gave us a topic, and then we draw it the way we interpret it, and then write a sentence about it. For today, she gave us the topic 'Calling'

I was drawing a girl hold a flower in one hand and a teddy bear with another. It was raining and around the girl was a bunch of hands reaching out to her. But the girl had her eyes closed.

I wrote, 'we choose the path that our hearts call out too.'

I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I looked at Roxas's drawing and looked at him with disbelieve. He drew himself on the phone calling someone. He met my stare and shrugged, "I decided not to over interpret it, unlike some people." He stressed on that last part, making me realize he was talking about me, but I heard the playfulness in his voice.

"I did not over interpret. I just gave it an actual meaning." I said with playful attitude in my voice.

I noticed people were beginning to stare at us. He shrugged, "Whatever." Keeping a small yet almost unnoticeable smile on his lips.

I was a bit taken back. Was it just me or had Roxas just shrugged me off? I know that he wanted to keep any sort of relationship a secret, which I still didn't know why, but he didn't have to be so cruel to me. The other people turned away, and as soon as they did, Roxas turned towards me again.

Was he ashamed of me? I shook my head, there was no way. Roxas had asked me out. Why would he do that if he was ashamed of me?

He loves me, I told myself. I know he does. And we continued talking after that, but a part of me noticed he was keeping a distance between us.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

Kairi, Xion and I were at Xion's house. Her place was huge, like my own. Sora came down almost immediately and greeted his girlfriend and the rest of us. Their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Fair, had come out and greeted me.

And I learned something about their parents. Apparently, Cloud, Zack, Tifa and Aerith had all been best friends. And they had come to visit all the time and I loved them. But I guess after the move, the just grew apart. Or maybe mom and dad just didn't talk about them as much.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fair." I greeted politely.

They groaned, "Oh God no. What happened to the little cute Namine always calling me Uncle Sack?"

The woman next to him agreed, "And calling me Auntie Aer-bear?" She giggled.

I pouted and blushed a little, I couldn't believe they still remembered that. In my defense, I couldn't pronounce my z's. They always came out like an s. And Aerith is just so hard to pronounce too, so it just came out as Aer-bear. Plus, I was also obsessed with care bears at the time and Aerith was just so huggable.

I heard a laugh, "Oh come on, stop picking on her." I looked up their large staircase and saw Roxas at the top. I blushed, and then looked away, not wanting him or anyone else to see me. He jumped on the rails and slid down, landing perfectly next to me.

"Hey." He whispered to me. My blush deepened. "Hi." I whispered to him.

We stood their talking before we all went to Sora's room.

I wasn't surprised to see almost every gaming console in the universe in his room. Xion showed me her room, which had a Play station 3. "I watch a lot of movies." She told me. I went to Roxas's room and saw he had a Black Wii in his room, and next to it, I saw matching controllers and a lot of those dance games.

I looked at him, and he explained it to me. "Sora has the RPG's, shooters, and games like that. Xion has all the movies, and I have the dancing games. My mother thinks that forcing us to go into each other's rooms to watch a movie or play a game will make us all grow closer together."

"Does it?"

He looked at me for a long time, "I guess. We do fight a lot though."

"All siblings do." I responded, and then I realized we were all alone in his room, with the door closed. I felt nervous, but excited at the same time.

It seems Roxas realized this too, because he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're sexy." He whispered in my ear, playfully biting it after. So many inappropriate thought ran through my head. I tried to push them away, but it was getting harder as Roxas's hands began to roam around my body.

He turned me around and kissed me. I gasped in surprise, leaving him access to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I felt him explore my mouth, and I loved the feeling. I had to admit, he was a little aggressive, but I was okay with it. It made me want more.

He pushed me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. His hand pushed my shirt up, revealing my skin. He leaned down and licked me. I giggled, but then as he began to take off his own clothes, I realized what was going on.

I shot up, pushing him off of me. What was I doing? This went against everything I stand up for. Sex and kissing on the first date? If you could even consider this a date.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. Was something wrong? What was his problem?

"Roxas, we hardly even started this relationship. This is moving too fast, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "I guess. Sorry." I noticed a bored tone in his voice. Did he not even care at all?

It was silent between us, so I took the opportunity to fix my shirt and my hair.

"I would've used a condom." He mumbled. I looked at him in shock, was it all about the sex?

"That doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, and then rolled my eyes, "You know what, just forget it." I was about to crawl off the bed, but I felt his hand encircle around my wrist. I looked back at him, deep in his eyes.

I wasn't sure if he was the nice Roxas I thought he was. Maybe Roxas was just one of those sick pigs who only wanted sex. I couldn't believe him, we hadn't even gone out on one date yet and he was doing this. Everything I loved about Roxas suddenly seemed non-existent. He was just another guy now, another guy who just wanted to use me.

I yanked my wrist away, suddenly feeling really dirty. And why shouldn't I? I almost let had sex with a guy I barely knew. I couldn't stand to his face anymore. I couldn't stand to be in his room. In fact, I couldn't stand to be anywhere near him.

Then suddenly, and thankfully, we heard a knock at the door.

It was Xion, "Hey Roxas. Is Namine here?"

He looked at me, "Yeah, she's in the bathroom though." He sighed, getting off his bed, his eyes never leaving mine.

Tears filled my eyes. A part of me, a part I was now disgusted with, had actually wanted to continue. It was so tempting, I had almost listened. I would've enjoyed myself, ignoring the risk of getting pregnant.

My body still felt warm on the areas Roxas touched. I wanted more. I want him to continue. I grabbed the edges of my shirt, pulling it down to distract me.

There was no emotion in what we were about to do. Roxas didn't once say I love you, and as soon as Xion knocked, he basically jumped off of me. I looked at my chest, seeing a hickey did he do that? I wanted it to go away, I didn't want any memories of today.

After a quick glance in his mirror, I went to his door and opened it. Xion looked at me and smiled, she obviously didn't suspect a thing.

"Kairi wants to watch a movie, but refuses to do anything without you."

I brightened. Hanging out with my girls were just what I needed right now.

Roxas appeared next to me, and I stiffened when I felt his arm around my waist, "Cool, can I come?"

Xion grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room, and, thankfully, away from Roxas. "Girls only!" She called over her shoulder.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

It was one in the morning, the movie had long since ended and the other girls had fallen asleep. I had to, until I woke up. I tossed and turned all night, but I was just couldn't go back to sleep. I had decided to go downstairs and drink some water, hoping that would calm me down.

When I had gotten downstairs, I saw Roxas there, drinking water. "Hey." He smiled at me. I walked right past him, not even bothering to return the greeting.

As I poured myself water, I knew he was staring at me. What should I say?

He chuckled, "I like your pajamas." I blushed, forgetting that since I hadn't planned to sleep over, I had no clothes with me so Xion had let me borrow hers. I was surprised when she gave me a pair of pink short-shorts and a white tank top, but I couldn't just say no to them.

"Don't stare at me." I responded, making sure I sounded very mean. I saw him flinch a little. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. As soon as our bodies made contact, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Namine, when I see you, I want you to be mine. I hate it when other guys stare at you. Do you understand how mad I become when I hear what some of the guys, and hey, even the girls, want to do to you. I just want to punch them but I know I can't. When we were in my bed, I felt like I had it all."

It was that nickname again. Babe. I loved that he called me that, but for some reason, it just didn't feel right. I felt like he was hiding something from me, but I didn't know how to make him confess. Why did it seem like he only cared about how he felt?

I realized, as he leaned down and kissed me, that I had a decision to make. I knew he wanted sex with our relationship, but was I ready to give myself to him? Should I just believe what he's saying to me? That he really does love me. Or should I just end it.

For some reason, I believed in him. I believed he loved me, and he wanting sex was just a way to prove that he wanted me to be his alone. I felt like Roxas actually wanted a relationship between us. The sex I wasn't too sure about, but I knew I had time to think about that.

He went down to my neck. "Right now babe?" I moaned softly, "Not yet." His hand was firmly in place on my thigh, and I could feel it slowly going up, hiking my shorts up a little bit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. I wanted to say yes, but I knew I couldn't. It felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Roxas's POV*

My hand was on her thigh, and it kept traveling. I stopped when I felt the lace on her panties. I wanted her under me so badly, but she had just told me not yet. I didn't know how long I could wait. I kissed her, and she wasted no time in kissing me back.

I couldn't believe all that bullshit I said actually worked. I learned something today. Wither I'm a great liar or Namine is just really gullible. I decided to keep that in mind for future references. But strangely, a part of me actually meant what I had just said to her. But it couldn't be true, after all, Roxas Fair does not, and will never, fall in love.

My thoughts traveled to Hina. When I wanted sex, she literally jumped into the bed. She was so easy. Namine is a challenge, a puzzle. The type of puzzle that was almost impossible to put the pieces together. Then again, every puzzle is possible to solve and I knew it was that it was because she was such a challenge that made me so drawn to her.

But I couldn't just tie myself down just to her. What if she never wanted to get intimate with me? I couldn't just sit around and wait for her to finally be ready. I thought to myself, and then I had a plan. I'll use Hina to quench my needs. Then when Namine is ready for us to take the next step, I'll just drop Hina.

It was a perfect plan and I would be satisfied and happy with Namine.

Namine backed away from me, "We should go to bed."

I winked, "We should."

Namine rolled her eyes and chuckled, "That's not what I meant, dummy."

I nodded, chuckling, "Good night babe." I kissed her, and she happily kissed me back. As she backed away, I leaned against the counter, watching her quietly and gracefully go up the stairs. I waited a few minutes until I also went to bed.

I thought of Namine before dozing off to a deep slumber.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

And that's chapter 5! I meant it when I said Roxy would be a playboy. What a jerk -_- And things only get worse, then better, then worse, then better then- well, you get it :)

So review please :) Reviews motivate me to write more :) honestly.


	6. Vanitas

It's time for chapter six. And even if no one cares, I am happy to say that I passed all of my finals! Yay! :D So now next week is full of relaxing. I actually wasn't even going to start chapter 6 yet, but since the plans to go to my cousins house were canceled, this weekend, I'm free now. So I just thought, hey why not?

I think that pretty much covers it! Now onwards!

Chapter 6: Vanitas

*Namine's POV*

*QUACK QUACK QUACK*

"No," I mumbled, "That's my foot! You can't have it!" I said, trying to yank my foot away from the duck trying to eat it. Of course, I knew this was only a dream, but it seemed so real!

*QUACK QUACK QUACK*

"I WILL EAT YOU!" I screamed, which is weird because I hate duck.

*QUACK QUACK QUACK*

"No, go away." I muttered, swatting my alarm clock, making it fall to the floor. The back popped open and the batteries flew out. I shot up and groaned, knowing that I would have to find those batteries later.

I stirred and rolled over, facing my duck alarm that's makes annoying duck noises. I couldn't open my eyes fully yet, so I was just squinting at my alarm. It kept going off, with that stupid quack sound. Then I realized something, I never bought a new alarm clock. And why was there a bow on its head?

I looked at my phone and saw a missed call from Kairi. I was surprised that she called around five in the morning. It makes me wonder if she even sleeps.

I pressed the call button and she immediately picked up. "Hey sleepy head." She greeted me.

I chuckled, "Always was. Anyway, why did you call me?"

"Oh! Axel wants to throw a party. It's going to have alcohol." I could almost hear her wink.

"Yeah, so? Kairi, we're sixteen. Even if Axel could bring it, we're not allowed to drink it." I pointed out, trying to bring out the 'duh' tone.

"Who cares Namine? We're in high school. We need to do underage drinking at least once." She laughed, but I didn't see what was so funny.

I sighed, not wanting to argue with her. "I'm going to need Squall's permission to go."

"Squall's cool. He'll say yes! "She screamed in excitement before hanging up. I covered my ears, because that scream seemed to echo through my entire house even though it was over the phone. A sleepy looking Demyx holding a tissue box burst into my room, so I'm guessing he heard that scream and thought it was me.

"Namine run! I got him- Heeyyyy," he dragged on that one word, "There's no one in here."

I burst out laughing, "Hold on, you think there is a burglar in my room and your choice of a weapon is a tissue box?"

He looked at me and then at the tissue box, and then back at me like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Is there a problem?"

I got out of bed and put my hands on his hip, "Of course there is a problem! What could you possibly do with a tissue box? Help him with a runny nose?"

Demyx grinned at me, "Hey, why not? He'll be so grateful that he'll decide to leave us alone and tell all of his friends to leave us alone too."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, sure. You are such a genius." I turned away from Demyx, so I didn't notice him creeping up behind me.

"You think the tissues are such a bad idea, huh? Well, little sister, prepare to be attacked by the tissue monster." Before I could register what he had just said, tissues were all around me and he was tickling me. I was giggling and screaming, this demon knew I was horribly ticklish.

Squall came in, rubbing one of eyes. He clearly just got up. "Would you two shut up?" He mumbled, and then froze at the scene in front of him. He stood there for a while, then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course they act all stupid when I'm forced to take care of them." And with that, he walked away.

"Oh yeah," Demyx said, getting off of me, "Do you like my present?" He said, pointing to the wretched duck. I looked at the duck, and then slowly turned to him, "You mean that- that demon is in my room because of you?" He looked at me, and I just glared at him.

"You're. Dead."

And all you could hear were huge crashing sounds and a very high pitched, girlish scream, which let me say, was from Demyx.

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;DD;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Roxas's POV*

Sora and I were waiting for Xion to get ready. It was like this every day. I tapped my foot and sighed, deciding to watch Sora. He was smiling and rapidly texting someone, who I assumed to be Kairi. I looked at my phone, and suddenly I ached to have a relationship like that. But the feeling went away as soon as it came.

Namine and I weren't anything like that. After that day where we made up and decided to try again, we hadn't talked once. Maybe Namine was okay with it before, but she obviously wasn't anymore. I wish we could talk just once. And that is so pathetic because we have a lot of classes together.

I looked at my phone. How could I call her my girlfriend when I didn't even have her phone number? I was going to talk to her today, no matter what.

Xion came downstairs, wearing a blue and white plaid shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with multi buckled combat heeled boots.

"You look plain." Sora stated. Our sister shrugged, "I never dress up. Besides, I'm feeling so lazy today."

My mother, on cue, rushed in. "Lazy? Are you sure it isn't a fever?" She asked, putting her hand on Xion's forehead. I rolled my eyes, deciding to save Xion. "Mom, she's fine. Leave her alone. We'll be late!" I said, grabbing Xion's arm and dragging her out the front door.

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;DD;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Kairi's POV*

"So Axel," I said, smoothing my shirt, "are you seriously going to throw a party? Dad said he was tomorrow morning." He shrugged like it was no big deal, "So? We'll party and then clean up. And if any one decides to stay over, we'll tell dad that they came to hang out. He'll never need to know."

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But he made it sound possible, almost easy. I had a feeling it was going to one of those moments where the father, who in this case would be my father Vincent Valentine, would come home early. Then the party would be ruined and Axel and I would be grounded.

Sensing my nervousness, Axel put his arm around my shoulder, "Come on kiddo, it'll be fine. You don't even have to come if you don't want to."

I dashed away from him and gave him an incredulous look, "And miss what will be party of the year? We've owned that title for five years so I will not miss it! Not even if you begged me!" Axel burst out laughing and then we went off to school.

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;DD;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Namine's POV*

When we got to school, Demyx left me, saying he had to meet up his friends or something like that. I didn't like walking alone, but I brightened when I saw Olette.

She saw me, came up to me, and hugged me, "Kairi told you didn't she? Her and Axel are so crazy if they think they can pull this off." She said, rolling her eyes. I laughed a little, "Come on Olette, who knows, they might be able to pull it off. Besides, are you trying to say you aren't-"

"Hey." I heard someone behind me. I looked to see who rudely interrupted me and saw Roxas.

My heart raced. After we had agreed to try out a relationship, I started to avoid him. Why? It was simple. I had thought about and decided that I didn't want sex in our relationship and I realized after I said yes that he would keep pressuring me until I finally agreed to get intimate. It was wrong and it went against my beliefs. I had no idea why I had agreed to it, maybe I just wanted to be with Roxas. But after a lot of thought, I realized Roxas wasn't worth it.

Of course, instead of being the brave girl who would stand up for herself, I decided to be a coward and ignore Roxas.

"H-Hey Roxas." I stuttered. I mentally kicked myself for that.

"We need to talk." He said simply. I wondered if he ever showed any emotion.

He led me to an empty area which for some reason, made me nervous. He wouldn't do anything… right? "So Roxas-" I started, but he cut me off by kissing me. It was a warm kiss, especially when I kissed him back. I don't know why I did, considering what I was about to tell him. But I thought the kiss might brighten my mood, but I didn't.

"Roxas stop." I said, pushing him away from me. "We can't do this anymore." He arched an eyebrow, "But you said-"

"I know what I said but I'm sorry, I can't go through with it anymore. Roxas, that's not the type of relationship I want, okay? I want a normal one, like what Sora and Kairi have. Let's just end whatever this is."

*Roxas POV*

Did she just break up with me? I didn't know how to react. No girl broke up with me, it was always me just saying bye.

"You can't-"

"I'm sorry." She said before walking away from me.

Namine and I had nothing, so why did my heart hurt so much? I tried to shrug it off, but it wouldn't go away. I had wanted to fix everything between us. Maybe take her back to my place and we could 'do something'. I was even going to ask her to be my date to Axel and Kairi's party, and let our relationship be official.

Namine was becoming really popular now, especially with the boys. I wanted them to know that she was mine, but now she wasn't. I never felt like this towards any girl, so why now?

"What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes, recognizing the voice immediately. "Get out of my face Hina."

I heard her chuckle, "What happened to you? Do you need me to take the pain away?" I felt her arms around my shoulders, trailing down. I was going to push her off, but I realized, why should I? Namine and I were nothing now, and I let Hina kiss me even when we were together anyway. I relaxed into HIna's touch, and I smirked when I felt her freeze. I bet she wasn't expecting that.

She came in front of me and I saw what she was wearing, if you could even call it clothes. Her shirt was long sleeved but the shirt itself only went up to her belly button, so you could see her piercing. Her skirt was only a few inches below her waist and there was a weird strap that went around her abdomen. It was strange, but very sexy.

I wondered for a moment. Should I? Hina meant nothing to me. But then I had an idea. "Fine. But on one condition." She looked at me, so I continued. "You have to come with me to Axel's party." She gave me a disgusted look, "Gross no! I know they're your friends, but sorry, I don't do dates."

I rolled my eyes, she was such a slut. "There's going to be alcohol. And you know how I am in bed when I'm drunk." She bit her lip, and then sighed, "Fine, but just this once."

As we went to her place, I couldn't help but think about Namine, how badly I was betraying her. We weren't together though, so why are these feelings so strong?

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;DD;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

*Namine's POV*

Roxas was not in any of the classes we had together. I didn't know how to feel, depressed or relieved. I tried to shake all of these feelings away, wanting to be happy for the party later tonight.

A party where Roxas will also be…

We were walking to class when I said, "Kairi, I don't think I should go to the party."

She let out the highest pitched scream ever, making thousands of heads turn our way. My face flushed, I hated to be the center of attention, even though I should be used to it by now. Kairi grabbed my wrist and jolted for the janitor's closet, locking the door behind her.

"You're kidding, right. You have to be! Besides, the entire school is coming! It will be the party of the year, Nami. You have to come!"

I shrugged, wanting to get out of here. "I don't feel good. Besides, I don't look like I'm going to a party." I added lamely. Did I ever mention I was a horrible liar? Kairi rushed up to me and felt my forehead, "You feel fine, you liar."

Then she backed away from me and observed my outfit, "You look fine. No, actually, amazing. Did you not notice all the boys drooling?"

I looked at myself, realizing I got all dressed up today for the party. And stupid me, I had even texted Kairi saying that I got all dressed up. Why was I such a bad liar? Why couldn't I be born as a good one?

So I sighed, realizing I had no options but to go to the party. I told Kairi I was kidding and I only wanted to see her reaction. She believed me, thankfully, and we went off to class.

We had all decided to leave school a period early so we could make sure everything was perfect before people started to arrive. We all met in the parking lot, and I still didn't see any sign of Roxas. I wondered if he was even coming.

Sora must have sensed my distress, "What's wrong Nams?" I shrugged, "I was just wondering where Roxas was." I tried to keep my voice as even as it could be. "Oh Roxy? He said something about bringing a date to the party."

I tried to say something like okay or no problem, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Sure, we hadn't even been officially going out, but seriously? This was a little rude of him. He had looked genuinely upset when we had 'broken up'.

Was that all an act? Or does he just get over things easily?

I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek, so I ducked my head so no one would see. Maybe coming to this party was a bad idea after all.

I didn't know whose car I hopped in, all I knew was that I was just following Kairi. Throughout the entire car ride, I was trying to think of a way to sneak away from the party and go home. Of course, every plan had some sort of flaw. After turning down the plan I thought of, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Kairi smiling at me, "We're here."

I nodded, giving a fake, almost plastic smile. Get used to it Nam, I thought to myself, you'll be giving a lot of these throughout the night.

When we got out of the car, I heard Kairi gasp. I looked at where she was staring and saw Roxas.

And he was kissing another girl. That was it, my heart had just shattered. Why did I end things with him if I knew I was still in love with him? Why am I so stupid? I wanted to kick myself.

"That's Hina Lin!" I heard Olette say, clearly surprised.

"They're back together?" Xion and Riku asked at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed, then looked back at Roxas.

I looked at Axel, Demyx, Sora, Hayner, and Pence, the people who didn't say anything. They all, except Demyx, looked extremely pissed off. Demyx just simply stated, "She's hot."

Axel nudged him, "Of course she is. She's a slut. He had broken up with her because she was cheating on him, but she just wouldn't leave him alone. What is he thinking?"

I pinched myself, wanting to make the feelings of jealousy go away, but I just couldn't. Now I definitely regretted splitting with him, more than I did before. Even if he was a jerk, I wanted him back. At least he wouldn't be kissing another girl.

Kairi grabbed my arm and led me to her house. I could tell by her immensely tight grip that she was angry. Very angry…

"Roxas!" She screeched, making everyone jump. Roxas broke away from Hina and looked at us, staring a little bit longer at me. "What?" He said simply, like nothing was wrong.

"Don't what me! What are you doing with that- that, slut?" I stared at her in shock, never imagining Kairi to say that to a person's face. She let me go and pushed me behind her, but I tripped and fell. Thankfully Sora was there to catch me.

"Watch your mouth Kai." Roxas said, a dangerous tone in his voice. Sora's grip on me tightened. I looked up at him and saw he looked really angry, like he was about to punch someone. I never saw Sora angry before, I always thought he was the optimistic one that always saw the good in everything.

"You know what she did Roxas. Have you forgotten that she tried to split Sora and I up? And how she did it? The rumors she spread about Xion? What would have happened to Olette if Hayner and Pence didn't see that text on time? How she kissed Riku while still dating you? Do you not even care about all this Roxas?" Kairi coughed, maybe she had run out of air. She was screaming a lot, and it looked like she was about to cry.

But I was very confused at this point. What had Hina done to all of my friends? Why didn't they tell me? Especially Kairi, Olette and Xion. We now tell each other everything. Why did they keep this a secret from me?

Roxas looked unemotional, but I did see a sort of glint in his eyes. "I do remember all that, but sometimes you just have to forgive people."

I saw a blur of black pass by me and next thing I know, I hear a loud smack. When I blinked, I saw Roxas on the floor and Xion standing over him. Had Xion smacked her own brother?

"You did forgive her. You heard what Kairi had just said. Each time you found about it, you forgave her. None of us know why, probably for the sex or whatever. You think none of us see you two making out in the hallways?"

I looked up at Roxas? Making out with Hina? The way he was looking at me, I just knew. Even while we were together for those few days, he was still with Hina. What was I to him? I wanted to slap him, but Xion continued.

"Anyway, if you want to be the prick and keep dating that whore who we all know will just keep doing mean stuff to us and keep cheating on you, then fine. Go ruin yourself Roxas."

Roxas looked at Hina and smiled, "She's changed, trust me. Just let her into the party, you'll see she's a good girl." Anyone could see the lies in his words, but I guess Kairi couldn't. After a huge pause, she led us all into her house.

When I went in, the first thing I saw were boxes of alcohol. I froze up immediately; none of us were twenty one, so how did they get alcohol? I thought Kairi was only lying about that. I looked up at Axel, who grinned at me. He put his arm around my shoulder, "Hey little Nami!" I didn't like that fact that he was holding beer.

"How did you get this?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. He smiled and leaned dangerously close, "I know people." He knows people? What kind of people did he hang out with?

"Axel. You better not be hurting my sister." I sighed in relief when I heard Squall, although I didn't know why he was here. Next thing I know, I see Axel hugging Squall and Rinoa, who also came with Squall.

"Squall is my college buddy." Axel grinned even wider. Squall sighed, "Yeah, it's not fun." Those two began talking and Rinoa came to me, giving me a broad smile.

"It's a little early for you to be out of class, don't you think?" She said, giving me a devious smile. I chuckled, not knowing what to say. But Rinoa gave me a little nudge, "Don't worry, I used to cut all the time. And you have a good reason!" I noticed she also had a beer in her hand.

I laughed along with Rinoa, but I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. My eyes were on Roxas, and how Hina was on top of him. It was like they didn't even care about the party, so why did they even bother showing up?

Hina was obviously disliked among everyone, and no one seemed to want to talk to Roxas at the moment. I looked at Hina more closely, not liking how she was just pressing up against Roxas. I felt a strong hatred towards her. They say first impression is the most important part on meeting new people, and Hina did not leave a good one on me.

Thinking of Hina made me think back to what Kairi said, about what Hina did to everyone. I didn't like being left out and I really wanted to know. I deserved to know. I looked at Rinoa, wondering if she knew about any of this.

"You look like your having a bad day." She pointed out as more people began coming in. Great, now it'll be even harder to get the information out of her.

I shrugged, "You could say that." She came close to me, so close I could feel her breath. I could smell alcohol, but not too much that I felt like I wanted to faint. "I'm having a great time. Why are you so upset?""

This was my chance, "Because of that girl, Hina. Kairi said something to her, that she did something bad to my friends. But no one ever told me. You wouldn't happen to know would you?" I asked, seeming as innocent as I could.

Rinoa immediately darkened after hearing her name, "Don't even say her name to me. I can't believe she's here." Rinoa's expression scared me half to death, but I need to find out more. "What did she do to you?" I asked very slowly.

"She tried to take Squall away from me so many times. First she tried she spread rumors that I kissed Seifer. And it was believable because I was the head cheerleader and he was in the blitzball team. But thankfully, Squall believed that it was all lies. Another time, she made a move on Squall and took pictures! She tried to make me think he would cheat on me!"

"Did you believe her?" I asked.

Rinoa sighed, "Almost. But I just went to Squall myself and asked. He denied it and I knew that Hina made it all up. She tried so many other things, and honestly, I never figured out the exact reason why she kept trying to take Squall away from me. I guess she wanted to sleep with every hot guy she could get her hands on, taken or not.

"After a while, I got tired of putting up with Hina's shit and decided to take action." My eyes brightened, curious to know what Rinoa did. "I didn't want to do anything during the school hours because I knew I would get in serious trouble for it. So I had Squall pretend to be interested and lure her to some old street.

She took a long gulp before continuing, "And I did what any girl would've done. I fucked her up!" I winced at Rinoa's choice of words, but also noticed she began to slur, "And that bitch couldn't do anything because I was sixteen and she was only fourteen. But I didn't give a fuck! She tried to get between me and Squall, so I made her suffer the consequences! And guess what?"

"What?" I asked nervously. I almost didn't want her to answer.

She took another long swig from her bottle, placing it on the table because it was empty, "She never messed with me or Squall again."

Today was the day where I realized something very important:

Rinoa was such a badass.

Squall interrupted our conversation when he noticed Rinoa was getting a little too drunk, which had upset him. Even though I heard a very interesting story and understood how low Hina was, I still didn't find out what I had wanted to know.

I looked around hoping to find Kairi and thankfully I did, of course, not before I saw Roxas leading Hina into one of the bedrooms. That was just disgusting I thought to myself. I rushed off to Kairi, dodging all of the guys attempt to force me to dance with them.

Kairi grinned when she saw me. She looked so happy, like the encounter with Hina never happened. But I knew why when I saw the beer in her hand. But that didn't matter right now. "Kairi, what did Hina do to everyone?"

She looked upset for a minute, but then a drunk Sora came and they pretty much started swallowing each other right in front me. Gross. So with another failure, I turned and walked away.

I was just about to give up, when I saw Xion and Riku. They were talking like everything was normal. None of them seemed drunk at all. I went up to them and hugged Xion, "How's the party?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "Fun, but I just wished I didn't have guys groping me every second." Riku laughed at this.

"So, what happened between everyone and Hina?" Of course, at that moment, the music got louder. Curse the universe. "What?" Xion screamed. Riku leaned in closer to try to hear me, and then I realized he had been drinking a bit.

I took a step back, "I said what happened between everyone and Hina?" I screamed, feeling like I wouldn't have a voice in the morning. Xion shook her head at me, "I can't even hear you. We'll talk tomorrow!" She took a sip of her beer and allowed Riku to lead her to the dance floor.

I sat down on the armrest of the couch, feeling lost. I would never find out what happened, and honestly, I wasn't even having fun at this party. I bet Roxas and Hina were already in bed together. Then there was Sora and Kairi, Xion and Riku, Olette and Hayner. Even Pence was talking to some girl.

I felt so alone.

"Hey there beautiful."

I looked up and saw a boy who had hair like Sora, but it was black. And he had yellow eyes, which I felt could pierce through my soul. I was just lost in his eyes, I didn't even notice the rest of him. "Hi." I breathed out.

"I'm Vanitas Fair."

Wait, Fair?

"Fair? As in Sora and Roxas's brother?" He nodded, "Yeah. Except I went away for college, but since I'm on break I decided to come back. I'm surprised they never told me they knew such a sexy piece of ass." I flinched a little, this guy had no manners.

He leaned in close, and I could taste the alcohol in his breath, "You want to dance?" He whispered in my ear, with a seductive tone. I already he wanted to do more than just dance.

I wanted to tell him no, that I still liked his brother. But then I looked towards the room I saw him go in with Hina. Why should I turn down a good looking guy for someone so shallow? Roxas obviously got over me, so now it was my turn. Still, a part of me felt a little bit guilty.

I saw a tray of shots on the table and chugged three. The minute I stood up, the world spun a bit, but I ignored it. I took his hand, "I would love to." And I noticed Roxas was standing with Hina, and I'm pretty sure he was looking at me now.

And honestly, the rest of the party was a huge blur to me. Did I really get that drunk?

DONE! Wow, this was the longest chapter. Omg, Vanitas makes his appearance, and Namine falls for his charm and sexiness xDDDDDDDDD! Don't worry, we'll see more of Vanitas in the next chapters.

And yes, Roxas is very jellyyyyy ;)

Review please! :Dif you do, I'll give you cocoa puffs! Then you can go COOCOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! XDD I'm very hyper right now


End file.
